


amor e outras coisas irrelevantes

by carolss



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Esme e Gytha tem uma conversa sobre o rapaz que veio passar as férias em Lancre





	amor e outras coisas irrelevantes

“Você ainda podia dizer sim sabe” Gytha comentou casualmente enquanto as duas voltavam do centro da cidade naquela tarde.

Esme por um instante considerou fingir que não sabia do que sua melhor amiga estava falando, mas ela sabia muito bem sobre o que era.

Era sobre o rapaz que tinha vindo passar as férias em Lancre, o rapaz que tinha passado a maior parte dessas férias correndo atrás de Esme, o rapaz que tinha pedido para ela se casar com ele. O rapaz que tinha recebido um não dela.

Com Esme continuando em silêncio Gytha voltou a falar :

“Ele ainda te manda cartas então só seria necessário você dizer que mudou de idéia e vocês estariam noivos. Ele realmente te ama sabe ?”

“O que você sabe sobre amor Gytha ?”

“Coisas que provavelmente te chocariam” ela disse e moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Esme revirou os seus olhos.

“Isso não é amor, é só a sua sem-vergonhice”

“Sem-vergonhice tem o seu valor, você realmente acha que você aguentaria passar o resto da sua vida sem nenhum pouquinho dos prazeres da carne ?”

“Sim” Esme disse rispidamente.

“E sem amor ?”

Isso fez Esme hesitar por um segundo. Ela conseguia se imaginar amando aquele rapaz. Se casando com ele, ter alguns filhos talvez, ser feliz.

Feliz e nunca a pessoa que ela sabia que ela nasceu pra ser.

“Sim” ela repetiu mas não havia a mesma segurança de antes em sua voz.


End file.
